Alone Again
by Kerguelenn
Summary: Katherine Pierce rencontre Elijah Mikaelson au beau milieu d'un voyage, Katherine commence à penser que le vent à peut-être (enfin) tourner. Mais leurs passé peut-il vraiment s'effacer, où leur relation n'est qu'un échec qu'ils ne pourront jamais sauver? Prends place 5 ans après Colourblind (à lire ou pas, comme vous voulez)
1. We met again

**'Til now, I always got by on my own (Own)**

« Il est totalement hors de question que je t'accompagne à la Nouvelle-Orléans Elijah ! Es-tu devenu fou ? »

Le vampire regarda avec attention la brunette qui continuait à s'énerver sans raison valable sur sa proposition. Il est vrai qu'il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas l'accompagner mais malgré les années, il continuait à doutait de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Et avec Katherine Pierce, douter était le plus souvent un synonyme de mourir.

 **I never really cared until I met you (Till I met you)**

 _Flashback_

C'était il y a environ 5 ans, il voyageait tranquillement –bien que son frère lui avait demandé de trouver une certaine sorcière- lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu. D'abord persuadé d'avoir une hallucination, Elijah c'était rappelé que les vampires, et encore moins les Originels ne pouvait avoir d'hallucination. Alors il ne lui restait que deux possibilité puisque c'était vraiment elle ou du moins une **d'elles**. Elena ou Katherine. Une serait heureuse de le voir et aurait tout de suite un comportement amical envers lui, l'autre serait plus septique et tenterait déjà de s'enfuir. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué et encore moins entendu la vampire arriver.

 **And now it chills me to the bone**

« Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Elijah Mikealson ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Originel peut bien faire dans un bidonville Indien ? »

« Katherine ? »

 **How do I get you alone**

Elle lui offrit son sourire, celui digne d'une Petrova, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avait toujours était le seul homme capable de faire la différence entre elle et Elena.

 **I sit back and reminisce, it hurts to think about it all**

« Je pense que tu préférerais voir cette chère Elena Gilbert, pas vrai ? »

« Bêtise, et tu le sais très bien. Tu sais que j'ai toujours était capable vous différencier. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais il y a environ 8/9 ans, si je me souviens bien Elena s'est fait passer pour moi, elle t'a embrassé et tu t'es laissé faire. Donc depuis je ne crois plus vraiment en ton talent, et tu n'as jamais rencontré Amara. »

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, cette jeune femme avait sombré dans la folie depuis bien longtemps. »

« Qui a bien pu te le dire, Caroline n'était même pas là. »

« Laisse Mrs Forbes tranquille Katherine, et pour ta gouverne c'est Stefan et Mrs Bennett qui ont eu la gentillesse de me tenir au courant de tout ce que j'avais pu rater durant ses années. »

 **We was on top of the world, whoever thought that we would fall**

Il lu la surprise sur son visage et se demanda si elle était au courant de la situation actuelle de ses amis. Puisque si tout lui avait été expliqué par Mrs Forbes & Bennett, et par Mr Salvatore, Elijah avait pris quelques jours à se faire à l'idée que Katherine, à présent s'entendait bien avec ses trois là. Elijah n'arrivait pas à se faire véritablement à l'idée que la femme qu'il aimait (ça ne servait plus à rien de nier, malgré tout il continuer de l'aimer à travers les siècles) pouvait s'intéresser à d'autres personnes qu'elle-même. Il avait appris qu'elle était toujours l'accompagnatrice de Caroline (cette dernière le suppliait d'arrêter de l'appeler Mrs Forbes, Mrs Bennett avait par la suite demandé la même chose) dans les karaokés, Katherine était une présence maternelle ou du moins fraternelle pour la jeune sorcière et pour ce qui s'agit de Stefan, ils étaient tout les deux grands appréciateurs d'Edward Estlin Cummings.

 **Standing by the phone, alone, ignoring your call**

« Donc ils sont vraiment, tout les trois, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, chez vous ? »

« Oui, Caroline à rejoins Klaus après qu'il est soigné de sa morsure. Bonnie c'est fait supplier par Kol de les accompagner et ils ont juste eu besoin de rappeler la présence de ma jeune sœur dans la ville la plus peuplée de l'état de la Louisiane au cadet Salvatore. »

 **I feel like spiderman, you got me flying off of the wall**

Katherine s'était rapproché de lui et il pouvait apercevoir cette lueur brillante qu'il n'avait eu la chance d'apercevoir que lorsque la jeune fille était encore humaine. Elle semblait concentrée sur ce qu'il disait, tentant d'apprendre et de retenir le plus d'information sur la vie actuelle de ses –seuls- amis.

 **I ain't wanna leave, but still I had to go**

« Dis-moi que Bonnie, Stefan et Caroline vont bien. Et que vous les traitez avec respect. »

 **'Cause what goods a rainbow without my pot of gold**

Elijah compris qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à eux, qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir, et le vampire ne pu que sourire à ça. La femme qu'il aimait commençait à réapparaître sous cette carapace qu'elle s'était construite depuis sa transformation.

 **But now your bed's empty and your pillow's cold**

« Après son réveille Kol a mit quelques mois avant de ressentir un manque. Et très vite il devint incontrôlable, tentant de se tuer plusieurs fois. Ils nous hurler dessus, nous demandant à ce qu'on l'aide. On était persuadé que le sort de Mrs Bennett n'avait pas complètement réussi et que notre frère en payer à présent les conséquences. Nous avons demandé de l'aide à Davina, la jeune sorcière. Après plusieurs semaines, Kol à commencé à se calmer, ses crises devenant moins fréquente jusqu'à s'effacer complètement. Et se fut comme ça qu'il commença une relation amoureuse avec Davina Claire. » _Il aperçut la jeune fille afficher une légère grimace sur son visage avant de reprendre son apparence habituelle, charmeur mais froid._ « Mais tu connais Rebecca, durant la présence de Bonnie à la Nouvelle-Orléans ma jeune sœur avait rapidement tissé un lien avec la jeune fille, et voir notre frère commençait une relation amoureuse alors qu'une autre jeune femme avait tout sacrifié pour lui l'a rendu folle. Elle devenait de plus en plus exécrable avec lui au fil des jours et petit à petit Rebecca annonça à notre frère que même pendant sa mort énormément de chose importante s'était passé. Têtu comme il est, Kol à décidé de se jouer de la jeune sorcière Davina, la suppliant de lui redonner ses souvenirs. Et lorsqu'il se souvient de Bonnie, il était tellement énervé qu'on lui ait caché cette information et omis la vérité sur son retour dans le monde des vivants que nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de l'enfermer le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Pas dans son cerceuil, même si Klaus l'avait proposé mais dans un caveau. On ne l'a fait sortir uniquement que lorsqu'on a reçu Bonnie et Stefan, nous prévenant de la condition de leur amie Caroline. Je peux te jurer que Klaus se comporte comme un admirable gentleman envers Mrs Forbes, et Stefan ne semble pas vraiment savoir comment se comporter envers ma petite-sœur, puisque vois-tu, cette dernière étant passablement irrité de ne jamais être le premier choix à décidé de faire souffrir le cadet Salvatore, en attendant un quelconques geste lui exprimant ses réels et véritables sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle. Et, ma sœur n'étant pas patiente, elle a décidé de s'amuser avec des jeunes hommes sous le nez de Stefan. »

 **You never realized the love until my love was gone**

Il avait peut-être trop parlé, il ne savait pas réellement. Peut habituer à se genre de conversation avec la jeune fille.

« Je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, et ce qu'on leur a fait vivre je pense qu'ils méritent un peu de repos»

Un éclair de réalisation pris le jeune homme par surprise. « Tu t'inquiète vraiment pour eux. »

Katherine n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était bien trop ouverte au vampire, sans doute une habitude qu'elle ne pouvait effacer. Avec Elijah tout était toujours facile, excepté lorsqu'il fallait exprimer leurs sentiments.

« Peut-être un petit peu, mais pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Je ne vais presque plus les voir puisqu'ils sont à présent associé à ta famille meurtrière. »

 **When I said I could move on and go**

Elijah lui offrit un de ses sourires en coin, auquel la jeune Pierce (bien qu'âgée de plus de 500 ans) ne su réagir convenablement, comme à son habitude, ses jambes se dérobait et elle perdait (à chaque fois) le vrai sujet de la conversation. Elle remarqua que ses yeux brillait, qu'il se tenait avec un air plus confortable et que son vrai visage était présent pas ce masque qu'il devait continuellement porter face à leur allié et ennemis.

« Je souhaite te rappeler que tu n'as aucun droit de nous juger étant toi-même la redoutable Katherine Pierce, l'unique Katerina Petrova. »

« Et tu sais à quel point les impressions et images sont importantes pour nous. Mais passons, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Une certaine sorcière que j'apprécie m'as appris que notre cher Hybride, du moins ton _cher_ Hybride aurait mis cette _chienne_ d'Hayley enceinte. Ce qui soyons réalistes reste impensable mais avec vous, les Originels, toujours possible. Donc c'est vrai, tu as une nièce ? »

 **You said I'm weak and it shows**

« Katherine, je suis sûre que Mrs Bennett vous à tout raconter et t'as même envoyé de photos d'Hope, maintenant pose la vrai question. »

« J'essaie juste de comprendre. Oui j'ai eu des photos de Hope et même si je préférerais boire 50 litres de vervaine que d'avouer qu'elle est sublime je ne te comprends pas. Tu es Elijah Mikaelson, le seul Originels qui béni sa famille persuadé que ses frères et sœur meurtriers auront un jour accès à une rédemption, une chance de prouver que malgré 1000 sur cette terre, à tuer, piller et saccagés, ils restent humain. Te connaissant tu devrais être, actuellement, chez toi, près de ta famille et de ta nièce, apercevant cette chose pour laquelle t'as prié depuis des années. Auprès de ton frère l'observer devenir un papa merveilleux, je tiens à préciser que ce sont les mots de Caroline et non les miens. Être auprès de ta nièce et sa mère –avec qui si, je ne me trompe pas, tu as eu une aventure- et pourtant te voilà, ici en Inde où aucun danger pour ta famille n'est présent, surtout pas Lucy Bennett. »

 **I couldn't go out without you**

Le Mikaelson ne savait pas comment répondre à la doppelganger, elle avait raison c'est vrai. Il devrait être présent avec sa famille, près de sa nièce la voir évoluer et la protéger aux quelconques problèmes. Mais depuis que Mrs Forbes et ses amis les avait rejoints à la Nouvelle-Orléans et qu'il avait vu ses frères heureux il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de jalousie. Il est vrai qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour Hayley, mais rien d'aussi violent que ce qu'il ressentait pour Katerina et ceux depuis un demi millénaire, et de plus comment pouvait-elle savoir pour Lucy ?

 **Now I'm sitting in this house alone**

« Comment sais-tu pour Lucy ? Klaus et celui qui m'a demandé de venir la chercher, personnes n'était au courant. »

Il vit passer un éclair sur le visage de la jeune fille, comme si elle avait résolut une quelconque enquête

« J'y crois pas ! Comment a-t-elle osé ! » Le ton de la jeune femme surpris Elijah, il était perdu et la brunette face à lui l'était aussi bien que de la colère s'exprimait sur son visage.

« Je pense que tu peux appeler ton frère Elijah, tout ceci n'est qu'un plan monté par notre jolie amie blonde. Il y a quelque mois elle m'a appelé pour me prévenir que Lucy s'éjournait en Inde, ici même. Etant la seule à avoir une relation presque amicale avec la cousine de Bonnie mon ex-blondinette préférée m'a demandé si je pouvais allait lui rendre visite et demandé son aide pour je ne sais quel projet de Caroline. Je suis arrivé depuis deux semaines et j'essaye encore de mettre la main sur cette sorcière. Mais maintenant je comprends. »

« Et tu comprends quoi Katerina ? Serait-ce trop te demander de m'éclairer sur le soi-disant plan de Mrs Forbes ? »

« Mon dieu Elijah, Caroline habite avec toi depuis plusieurs mois et tu continues d'utiliser ses formules de politesse ? Et pour que tu saches, je suis prête à parier que Lucy n'a jamais était présente en Inde et que Caroline qui as prévenue Klaus de la présence de Lucy ici, ou du moins un des minions de notre chère Blonde d'où ta présence puisque ton frère n'aurait jamais envoyé Kol ou Rebekah régler une histoire de ce genre. »

« Et pourquoi Caroline aurait monté tout ce plan ? »

« Pour que nous nous tombions tout les deux dessus Elijah. »

 **Wondering why I left home**

Elle savait que la blonde était au courant de ses sentiments pour l'originel, elles en avaient discuté pendant de longue soirée au Mystic Grill mais elle ne savait pas que Caroline était toujours là pour écouter Elijah parlait de Katerina quand cette dernière lui manquait trop ou qu'un souvenir refaisait surface. Elle était spectatrice de l'amour qu'ils se portaient mais aucun n'était au courant que leur amour était partagé. Et c'était donc avec l'aide de Bonnie et Stefan qu'ils avaient mit le plan en place, certes un plan qui parait facile mais réussir à se faire rencontrer Elijah et Katherine dans une petite ville Indienne très accueillante est une tache très compliquées, surtout sans que l'un des deux vampires apprennent la présence de l'autre.

« Nous allons donc faire honneur au plan de Mlle Forbes » en lui offrant le bras il poursuivi « Katerina Petrova, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner dîner. »

Elle jugea la proposition pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait maintes fois prit cette pente, en se redonnant une chance avec Elijah, mais à chaque essaie le réveil était brutal, ça ne semblait jamais marcher. Malgré tout, elle préféra écouter son cœur (ce Mikaelson l'a rendez à nouveau ce faible être humain qu'elle détestait se rappeler). Elle lui offrit un sourire charmeur avant de lui prendre le bras.

 **And I'm hoping that you know that**

 _Fin Flashback_

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, appréciant leurs nouvelles chances, qui continuaient de compter après leurs maintes tentatives. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Katherine su que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette conversation.

-Tu sais quoi, j'ai passé 500 ans de ma vie à survivre aux menaces de ton frère, je peux encore continuer 500 ans ou plus. Si tu pars pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, ce sera sans moi. Je t'attendrais ici.

« Sauf que je ne reviendrais pas Katherine, j'ai toujours voulu que tu me prouves ton amour. »

« Et moi, que tu me choisisses au lieu de ton frère. Aucun de nous deux n'aura ce qu'ils souhaitent. »

 **Til now, I always got by on my own**

Il pouvait presque apercevoir les blessures qu'il avait causé chez la jeune fille avec ses abandons continuels, toujours à choisir son frère sanguinaire, meurtrier à elle, la femme qu'il aimait depuis qu'elle lui avait sourie pour la toute première fois. Mais Elijah avait toujours était un homme de raison, et il savait que c'était la bonne décision, c'était se qu'il avait à faire.

 **I never really cared until I met you**

« Et bien, Katerina je pense que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Encore une fois, car aucun de nous deux à l'air d'être près à faire le sacrifice que l'autre attends. »

« Il me semble aussi Elijah. À une autre fois peut-être. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et d'un doux mouvement sa main caressa son visage. Elijah ferma les yeux et s'appuya légèrement sur la main de la jeune femme tentant d'en imprégnait son touché, sa douceur et son odeur. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa tendrement un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche avant de reculer et de tourner le dos à l'Originel et partir sans laisser un seul regard en arrière. Même si il savait qu'elle ne se retournait jamais, il adressa une prière silencieuse demandant un signe, un seul pour savoir si elle avait déjà rien qu'un peu tenu à lui, durant ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde l'avait-elle déjà aimé. Depuis 500 ans c'était les seuls pensée qui continuer à hanter son esprit.


	2. Finding our way back or loosing it

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

Cela faisait bientôt cinq mois que Katherine n'avait plus eut de nouvelle D'Elijah Mikaelson, décidant de rejoindre le reste de sa famille à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle tira une nouvelle-fois sur sa cigarette avant de rouvrir les yeux. Adosser contre un mur, Katherine observait ses pauvres humains se diriger vers leur travail, vers chez eux, et parfois nulle part. Elle regarda l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains avec attention. Elle avait commencé cette mauvaise habitude il y a presque 3 mois de cela, même si persistait à se persuader que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'absence du vampire.

You act like you don't need me

'Cause you're scared of being needy

Elle s'était faites à l'idée qu'il n'allait pas revenir, il était déterminer, et tenait toujours paroles. Une des raisons qu'elle l'aimait tellement. Quand elle disait qu'il tenait parole, c'était aux autres et jamais à elle. Peut-être qu'elle ne le méritait pas après tout.

Il avait était parfaitement clair lors de leur rupture. La seule chance qu'ils redeviennent un jour un « couple », ce serait à elle de faire le premier pas. Et il fallait qu'elle ce décide rapidement, une petite blonde l'avait prévenue d'un rapprochement suspect entre l'originel et une certaine louve (que personne ne semblait supporter, mais qui arrivait par on ne sait qu'elle miracle, à survivre.)

You want to have your cake and eat it too

I call that being greedy

Elle fini rapidement sa cigarette avant de la jeter distraitement sur la route prenant la route vers son appartement. Elle était Katherine Pierce, et si elle voulait quelque chose, alors elle l'obtiendrait. Elijah Mikaelson ne lui résistait pas, surtout quand elle était enfin prête à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou de l'hybride Originel s'il fallait être plus précis, pour obtenir l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis un bon demi-millénaire.

And they say that love costs

Consider this a freebie

Elle connaissait l'adresse par cœur, c'est à la Nouvelle-Orléans que Bonnie l'avait ressuscité, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait du ramener Bonnie chez elle ; malgré son cœur brisé. C'est Katherine qui l'avait soutenue pendant qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle se sentait coupable, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années. Bonnie l'avait ressuscitée, comme elle l'avait fait pour Kol. Mais Katherine n'avait pas perdue ce qui avait disparue chez Kol, et la sorcière n'en pouvait plus. Aucun de ses amis n'était présent et Katherine fut la seule à l'aider, puis Caroline l'avait accepté sans gros problème puis Stefan avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entèrent finalement leur hache de guerre.

Alors, oui, elle savait parfaitement où ils habitaient, mais elle ne sentait toujours pas prête à affronter les Originels. Caroline, Stefan et Bonnie si trouvait aussi, mais ils auraient bien pu sortir faire un tour, et Katherine aurait eu donc la chance de revoir Klaus et Rebekah. Et aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment une partie de plaisir.

Elle bu son verre d'une traite, réfléchissant à l'idée d'en prendre un autre. Elle oublia cette idée, posa son verre sur le comptoir avant de se diriger (enfin) vers la mansion des Mikaelson. Il était temps pour elle d'affronter ce qu'elle avait nié depuis des années.

Elle frappa à la porte mais lorsque personne ne répondit, Katherine décida d'entrer, ce n'était pas de sa faute si ils laissaient leur porte d'entrer ouverte, ils étaient peut-être les créatures les plus mortelles au monde mais ils n'étaient pas assez intelligents. Mais très vite, Katherine se retrouva bloquer au mur, la main de Kol tenu contre son cou, l'empêchant de respirer.

No one said this would be easy

Either love me or just leave me

« Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Le vilain petit-canard est revenue trainer ses sales pattes ici. Quelle générosité petit double. » Il ricana, puis la lâcha avant de la serrer dans se bras. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, surtout pas à Bonnie ou Elijah, mais Kol et elle avait passé plusieurs année ensemble, à voyager. Il était au courant de ce qu'elle représenter aux yeux de ses frères, mais elle était drôle, et Kol avait décidé de s'enfuir avec elle (en toute amitié).

« Kol, je serais heureuse de te saluer, mais j'attends de savoir comment va Bonnie avant de prendre une quelconque décision. » Elle lui offrit un sourire en coin, avant de le reprendre dans ses bras, Kol lui avait (vraiment) manqué.

Admit it, we too old for pretendin'

Ain't like our bond is broken

Klaus qui tentait de raisonner Rebekah sur son comportement plus qu'enfantin depuis ses dernières semaines fut distrait par le rire de son jeune frère et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Après l'avoir vu disparaître à vitesse vampirique, Rebekah, piqué au vif fit de même. Et c'est comme ça, que Katherine se retrouva, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, collé au mur, une main menaçant de l'étrangler.

Kol posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère, tentant de le repousser de son amie « OYE Klaus, ça suffit maintenant, laisse Katherine tranquille. » Son ainé le regarda avec surprise mais Rebekah ne le laissa même pas parler. « Comment tu peux la connaître Kol ? » Mais Kol n'eut pas la chance de leur répondre puisque des voix se firent entendre devant la porte.

« Care, je te dis que ce film était idiot. Ils tombent amoureux, se quittent, puis dix ans plus tard se retrouve. C'est tellement bateau que j'aurais, avec grand plaisir, décapitait le réalisateur pour se film. »

« Stefan, sérieusement ? IL MEURT ! Cela n'a rien de bateau, elle fini seule et triste, c'était magnifique. » Bonnie ricana distraitement, habitué à ce genre d'argument avec ses deux meilleur amis.

Le jeune homme regarda sa meilleure amie « Mais pourquoi on va toujours voir un film romantique. C'est de l'injustice, et tu le sais. » Caroline regarda le jeune homme avec simplicité, et Stefan su qu'il avait perdue la débat. « C'est une amitié démocratique Stefan, On a voté pour le film, et tu as perdue. » Bonnie ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un véritable fou rire alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la villa, laissant Stefan se débrouiller avec leur amie. « Care, sérieusement ? Bonnie ne vote jamais, et tu as, je ne sais pas pourquoi, deux voix. Tu triches.» La blonde le regarda avant de lui tirer la langue, tout en passant devant lui-même si elle continuer à le regarder. « Parce que je suis avec Klaus, et que tu restes désespérément seule » Stefan s'apprêta à contredire Caroline, mais il buta contre Bonnie, et releva la tête. Parfois il oubliait qu'il habitait avec la famille Originel.

It just needed some mending

And when you need a hand

Bonnie, Stefan et Caroline continuèrent à les fixer et Klaus ne semblait toujours pas enclin à lâcher Katherine, que celle-ci commença à sentir l'air lui manquer. Elle commença à suffoquer et Kol tira sur Klaus avec force pour libérer la jeune fille. Il lui apporta son soutien même si personne autour d'eux ne semblait bouger. Katherine repris sa respiration et remercia Kol d'un hochement de tête avant de faire de nouveau face à tout le monde. Elle avança vers Klaus et Rebekah, s'arrêtant un instant, vérifiant qu'il n'allait pas se jeter sur elle. Puis continua son chemin, vers les trois amis.

Elle leur souri et leur ouvrit ses bras, Bonnie fut la première à s'y jeter. Très vite suivit par Caroline puis par Stefan. Ils rigolèrent tout les quatre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de séparer. Bonnie resta accrocher à elle malgré tout.

« Mon dieu Katherine, ce que tu m'as manqué » Soupira la blonde, ému du retour de son amie.

Katherine rigola et envoya un cadeau à son amie. « Oui, Caroline, je t'ai ramené un cadeau, même des centaines. Vous auriez adorez ce que j'ai vu, mon dieu je dois vous racontez qui j'ai rencontré. »

Elle s'apprêtait à continué mais Rebekah lui coupa la parole. « Non mais c'est une blague ? » Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la caméra cachée. « J'apprends que Kol à passé plusieurs année aux coté de Katherine quand on le pensait dieu sais-ou, mais maintenant je vois cette salope de Petrova s e comportez comme une personne normal. Comme si elle pouvait ressentir de véritable sentiment, ou tenir réellement à quelqu'un. » Elle pinça son arrête de nez « Je dois être en train de rêver, c'est impossible. » Elle traça un cercle autour d'elle. « Tout ceci est impossible. » Rebekah avait raison, Katherine Pierce ne se serait jamais permis de se comporter de la sorte, encore moins de s'attacher à des personnes et de leurs faire confiance. Katherine Pierce aurait menacé et tuer sans aucun scrupule.

« D'ailleurs comment c'est possible qu'elle soit ici, en vie alors que nous nous sommes déplacé avec Klaus pour fêter sa mort. »

Kol surpris, fixa Katherine mais celle-ci ne laissa rien paraître son regard se détourna vers Bonnie. Cette dernière préférée gardait les yeux au sol, préférant disparaître. Klaus s'approcha d'elle mais Kol l'en empêcha en se matérialisant devant elle. Katherine, c'était elle aussi rapproché de la sorcière, lui proposant un soutien moral. Il faudrait qu'elle avoue tout de suite et puis ils allaient bien finir par l'apprendre.

You know I'll be there to lend it

What's the point in having time

« J'ai ressuscité Katherine. En même temps que Kol. » Un silence lourd s'abattit, et Bonnie jura. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de l'annoncer, c'est vrai. Elle remarqua le regard blessé que Kol lui envoya.

« C'est impossible Bonnie. Lorsque tu as ressuscité Kol, il est apparu dans le cimetière. Tout seul, Katherine n'y été pas. » Remarqua Rebekah. « Tu ne nous aurais pas mentit, tu ne me l'aurais pas caché. » La voix de l'Originelle se cassa et Bonnie voulu la serrer dans ses bras. « Cela aurait du te tuer. Tu n'aurais pas fait ça. » Stefan se rapprocha de Rebekah mais celle-ci le repoussa, se rapprochant de Klaus et Kol, les divisant en deux groupes bien distinct. « Nous t'avons accueillit chez nous Sorcière, répondant à tes besoins et tu nous remercie en nous trahissant. » Le ton de Klaus était froid et sans appelle, Bonnie baissa la tête honteuse et Katherine s'énerva contre elle-même.

« Je suis désolée, mais quand j'ai appris ce qui allait se passer pour Kol, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? J'avais offert à Kol le bénéfice du doutes, j'avais tout à fait le droit de l'offrir à Katherine aussi. J'ai demandé au couvent des sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans de m'aider. En unissant leur forces et les miennes je pouvais ressusciter Kol et Katherine. Je sais que je vous ai caché cette partie, mais dès que vous avez retrouvé Kol j'étais persuader que vous m'auriez tué. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un soit de mon côté et Katherine était là. C'est elle qui m'a emmené loin de vous, m'empêchant de m'effondrer ou de me faire tuer. Je devais le faire. »

Rebekah, qui avait écouté la sorcière et tentait de comprendre son amie voulu en savoir plus. « Mais pourquoi n'est-elle » pointant Katherine du doigt « pas apparu avec Kol, dans le cimetière. » Bonnie lui sourit, heureuse qu'elle tente de la comprendre. « J'avais assez de pouvoir pour me canaliser sur deux endroits à la fois. Davina ressuscité Kol et j'étais au côté de Katherine. » Rebekah hocha la tête comprenant le choix de la sorcière même si le sentiment de trahison n'avait toujours pas quitté sa bouche. Caroline et Stefan s'étaient rapprochés de la métisse, près à se battre si il le fallait.

If I ain't there to help you spend it

Yeah

« Plaît-il Miss Bennett ? »

Tellement préoccupé par ce qui se passé, personne n'avait remarqué l'arrivé de l'ainé des Originels. Katherine frissonna au son de sa voix, se retournant vers lui. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua qui se trouvait à son bras, elle du se retenir (ou bien c'était grâce à Stefan qui lui avait attrapé le poignet) de commettre. « Hayley Marshall » crachat-elle.

Cette dernière lui offrit son plus faux sourire, heureuse de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Elle entendit Caroline renifler avec dédain. « Katherine Pierce, quelle bonne surprise. »

La brunette lui rigola au visage, secouant ses cheveux créant une cascade de boucle. « J'aimerais te dire que c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Mais ce serait mentir, et je préférerais traverser l'enfer une deuxième fois que d'user un mensonge pour la pauvre petite personne que tu es. »

Klaus qui fulminer depuis l'annonce de la sorcière releva la tête vers la doppelgänger.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaite Katherine, ce serait avec plaisir que je répondrais à tes prières. » Il l'attrapa par la gorge, la soulevant. Pressant ses doigts contre sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.

« KLAUS ! » Il se retourna vers Caroline, ne desserrant en aucun cas sa pression. Katherine ; qui s'accrochait à la main de Klaus tentant de l'enlever même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Caroline faisait face à l'hybride, les yeux sombres. « Tu vas lâcher Katherine, tout de suite. » Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire moqueur n'ayant pas l'intention de l'écouter. « Tu m'avais promis de ne pas tuer mes amis. » Elle caressa son bras, puis son épaule et Klaus jura silencieusement. Il relâcha Katherine qui tomba au sol, essoufflé.

Klaus disparu, et Caroline resta sans bouger ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle aida Katherine à se relever, puis elles se rapprochèrent de Bonnie et Stefan. Pour le moment, il valait mieux qu'ils restent ensemble, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Voyant que Katherine avait toujours du mal à tenir debout, Elijah voulu s'approcher d'elle mais Stefan fut plus rapide que lui la prenant contre lui, il la tient contre son torse la laissant s'appuyer contre lui, l'utilisant comme appuie.

Klaus réapparue, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage, et dans sa main la dernière dague.

« J'ai promis à Caroline de ne pas blesser ses amies, et malheureusement tu, Katherine, ne fait partie. » Il secoua la tête, dégouté par cette idée. « Mais j'ai trouvé mieux encore, vu que vous avez l'air toute les deux » désignant Katherine et Bonnie du doigt « de tenir à l'un de mes frères, je pourrais, pour vous punir, en daguer un, pour voyons, pourquoi pas une centaine d'année. »

Bonnie hoqueta de surprise et Katherine serra les dents, même Hayley participa en grinçant des dents.

« Klaus. » La voix désespérer de Caroline ne sembla pas atteindre Klaus, tenant fermement la dague entre ses doigts.

When I said I could move on and go

You said I'm weak and it shows

« Kol et Elijah n'ont jamais fait partit du deal, love. Si je dague Kol, Bonnie ne le reverra plus jamais, et si je dague Elijah, Hayley sera tellement en colère qu'elle mordra Katherine, qui mourra. Gagnant-gagnant. » Elijah allait tenter d'intervenir mais Caroline ne lui laissa pas le temps. « Tu peux faire ça Klaus et te venger, mais tu me perdras par la même occasion. Je disparaîtrais, et tu pourras me chasser pendant des siècles comme tu l'as fait avec Katherine, tu ne me mettras jamais la main dessus. Et je sais que tu m'aimes, et je t'aime aussi. J'ai accepter ce que tu nous as fait endurer, mais il est hors de questions que tu fasses du mal à mes amies, et à ceux qui leurs sont cher. Tu devrais te détestez pour avoir envie de daguer tes frères, qui ne cessent de te montrer leur fidélité ! » Elle s'avança vers lui, doucement. « Lorsque Bonnie a ressuscité Katherine, ce n'était pas contre toi. Elle se sentait abandonné, avec Stefan, nous n'étions au courant de rien et elle ne pouvait pas nous appeler. Et lorsqu'elle est revenue avec Katherine, nous racontant qu'une minuscule partie de l'histoire nous avons du faire avec. Tu ne peux pas la faire souffrir pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a presque 10 ans.» Elle était face à lui, sa main à quelque centimètre de la dague. « Tu es toujours l'homme le plus puissant du monde, ta famille ne t'a pas abandonner, ta fille se fiche de ton passé. Tu as eu la rédemption que tu as toujours voulu avoir. Ne fout pas tout en l'air pour une vengeance inutile qui dure depuis un demi-siècle. Choisis-moi une nouvelle fois, s'il te plaît. Choisis-moi ace à Katherine. » Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Caroline avait réussi à le calmer et à lui dérober la dague. Elle avait osée s'utilisait. Elle savait qu'elle était une de ses faiblesses et elle s'était utilisé pour le déconcentrer, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent à Mystic Falls. Peut-être que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il leur tourna le dos et disparu à vitesse vampirique n'entendant pas la jeune bonde murmuré son nom. Bien sûr, Caroline regratta rapidement ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et tenta de le suivre ayant une petite idée d'où il pouvait se trouver.

La tension était encore palpable et Katherine décida d'entrainer Bonnie dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle ne voulait pas confronter Elijah si tôt, et Kol n'avait l'air de vouloir parler à Bonnie avant un bon moment.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marches, les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble. Katherine attrapa la taille de son ami et sauta à force vampirique en haut du toit (plat) pour qu'elles restent au calme pendant quelque temps. Laissant le temps à Bonnie de se calmer.

I couldn't go on without you

Now I'm sitting in this house alone

« Mon dieu, ils vont me tuer, mais qu'elle idiote je suis. J'aurais du tout leur avouer depuis le début ! »

« Mais ils t'auraient empêché de me ressusciter Bon-Bon. » La sorcière regarda son amie avec perplexité. « Je m'en fiche Katherine ! Ils vont me tuer ! »

« Je pense que tu dramatise un peu trop la situation là Bonnie. » Son amie lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit presque peur. « Ah oui ? Tu as l'air d'oublier que tout cela est de ta faute Katherine ! Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi, et on a été assez idiots pour croire que tu avais changé ! » Bonnie lui tourna le dos, tentant de canaliser sa colère. Katherine pantelante, tentait de ne pas se briser face au parole de Bonnie.

« Tu me vois vraiment comme celle que j'étais avant Bonnie ? » Le ton de Katherine était doux et Bonnie ne faillit pas l'entendre. Elle s'en voulait, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu laisser parler sa colère et sa peur. Elle se rapprocha de son amie et la serra contre elle. « Bien sûre que non Katherine, tu n'es plus celle que tu étais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir envoyé ça en plein visage, tu ne le méritais pas mais j'ai tellement peur. Kol est plus que furieux à l'idée que je ne lui ai rien dit, et je doute qu'il s'oppose à ce que Klaus me tue. »

Wondering why I left home

And I'm hoping that you know that

Katherine s'écarta de Bonnie de quelque centimètre la fixant dans les yeux. « Bon, malgré que Kol soit furieux contre toi, il ne laisserait jamais son frère te tuer. Il t'aime bien trop pour cela. «Puis Caroline et Stefan ferons tous ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour empêcher cela. De plus, si Klaus devait être amené à choisir de tuer quelqu'un entre nous, cela sera sans doute moi. Tu es une sorcière, Bennett, qui plus es. Bien plus importante aux yeux de Klaus que je ne pourrais jamais l'être » Katherine se détourna de son amie, observant l'horizon avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du toit, les jambes dans le vide. Après quelques secondes à la fixer, Bonnie décida de s'asseoir auprès d'elle attrapant sa main, la serrant fort dans la sienne.

« Je ne l'ai laisserais pas te tuer. Pas quand j'ai faillit mourir en te ramenant à la vie, ce sont peut-être les Originels mais j'ai plusieurs moyen de les faire souffrir. » Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Bonnie et Katherine pouffa, se serrant contre Bonnie un peu plus.

Au bout de quelques heures, Bonnie obligea Katherine à rentrer. Il était temps d'affronter Klaus.

Til now, I always got by on my own (own)

I never really cared until I met you (until I met you)

Il lui avait promis de ne pas la tuer, ni aujourd'hui ni dans le futur mais Katherine avait aussi su entendre à travers les lignes. Et il valait mieux qu'elle ne reste pas là, ou la liberté qu'elle venait tout juste d'obtenir ne lui serait arraché. Elle récupéra ses sacs, qu'elle n'avait pas déballé et décida d'une nouvelle destination pour y refaire sa vie.

« Katherine. » Klaus s'avançait vers elle, doucement, avec cet air de prédateur qu'elle avait toujours su lire dans son regard. Elle frissonna, prête à disparaître si il décidait de tenter quoique ce soit. « Je voulais juste te dire, que, dès à présent je ne m'opposerais pas cet idée incongru de relation entre mon frère et toi. Laissez moi juste le temps de ne plus avoir envie d'arrachez vos cœur et il serait possible, qu'un jour, j'accepte ta présence. »

« Ton frère ne veut plus de moi Klaus. Hayley à toute son attention, et si, il est heureux avec cette Louve alors je suis heureuse pour lui. » Elle commença à se retourner, avant de se stopper à nouveau. « Ne blesse pas Caroline, et je sais que tu es persuadé que l'amour n'est rien d'autres qu'une faiblesse. Je pensais la même chose, mais à présent, je sais que l'amour est une force. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je sonne comme cet ennuyeux sosie qu'Elena. » Et se retourna à nouveau, quittant la mansion. Klaus sourit, peut-être que dans le futur, il serait capable de s'entendre avec la fameuse Katherine Pierce.

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

Elle se dirigea vers sa Ferrari rouge, balança son sac derrière et s'apprêta à se mettre au volant quand on cria son nom. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, mais la voix persista.

I wonder where you are tonight

No answer on the telephone

« Katherine ! »

Elle fit face à Elijah. « Tu ne m'appelle plus Katerina ? C'est quand même amusant, parce qu'à chaque fois que je voulais que tu m'appelle Katherine tu n'utilisais que Katerina mais lorsque je voulais t'entendre dire Katerina je ne méritais que le nom de Katherine à tes yeux. Tu me regardais comme un objet, et c'est ce qu'est Katherine Pierce à tes yeux. » Elle s'était rapproché de lui, ses mains sur son torse. « Tu n'as jamais été capable d'aimé la vampire que je suis devenue. Et quand tu me regard je sais que tu ne vois qu'un vestige du passé, quelques chose que tu as perdue et qui ne reviendras jamais. »Ses long doigt parfaitement manucurées resserrèrent leur prise sur le tee-shirt.

And the night goes by so very slow

Oh, I hope that it won't end though

« Tandis que j'ai toujours vu comme mon présent et mon futur Elijah Mikaelson et je t'aime un peu plus chaque fois. »

Alone

And I'm hoping that you know that

Elle croisa son regard et sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, ce qu'elle devait avoir l'air pathétique ! Comme cette idiote d'Elena, pleurant devant l'homme qu'elle aime.

Til now, I always got by on my own (own)

« Klaus a passé un demi-siècle à chercher mes faiblesses. Il a massacré ma famille et m'a chassé à travers le monde me rendant paranoïaque, pensant que cela suffirait pour que je me rende. Il ne sait jamais douté que ma plus grande faiblesse était si proche de lui. » Elle se détacha de lui et recula d'un pas, essuyant distraitement ses larmes.

I never really cared until I met you (until I met you)

« Tu as passé 500 ans à essayer de me tuer, dans l'unique but de prouver ta fidélité à ton frère. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez d'essayer de me battre pour ton attention. Je suis Katherine Pierce, Katerina Petrova, un doppelgänger et le meilleur j'étais prête à me battre pour toi mais je pense que nos multitudes tentatives d'aventures nous prouvent que je ne ferais jamais le poids face à Klaus. Et je pense mériter mieux que cela. »

Elle attrapa ses clés, et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Et fit frémir le moteur puis enfila ses lunettes de soleil avant de se retourner vers Elijah, qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle.

And now it chills me to the bone

« J'aimerais te dire adieux et jurer de ne plus jamais t'aimer. Mais je me suis fait à l'idée que cela n'arriveras jamais. »

Elle appuya férocement sur l'accélérateur, disparaissant dans un nuage de poussière, laissant Elijah incapable de bouger.

Elle était venue pour lui, et il aurait du se battre pour elle. Son parfum était encore dans l'air, et Elijah su qu'il venait de la perdre.

How do I get you alone

La prochaine partie se concentrera sur Bonnie/Kol. Je vais tenter de la poster pendant les vacances


End file.
